emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7634 (6th October 2016)
Plot Kerry can't find the keys to the camper van and worries about being late her abortion appointment, so under the impression she is dress shopping, Dan hands Kerry his keys before he goes to work. Cain tells Charity that the sooner they get away the better. Kerry can't get the camper van started. Brenda gossips about Debbie selling up. Charity is worried when Cain goes to tell Moira their plans, fearing she may make Cain change his mind. Kerry misses the bus, so she takes a car from the garage forecourt. Laurel spots her and explains she is returning to work. Marlon makes Carly some special smoothies in preparation for the triathlon. Kerry can't find a space outside the clinic so she parks illegally, which is witnessed by a Parking Warden. Cain tells Dan that Chrissie is his new boss. Dan notices a car is missing, but Laurel reveals that Kerry drove off in it. Meanwhile, Kerry is nervous as she waits for her appointment. In the café, Pierce is worried about the swimming leg of the triathlon, and while he's at the loo, Rhona reveals to Carly that how physical she is gets to Marlon. Chrissie finds Cain in the café and Cain reveals she'll need to get used to him not being around, as from now on he's a silent partner. Laurel worries about leaving Dotty to return to work, but Doug insists they'll find a way of coping. Carly offers to back out the triathlon, and suggests to Marlon that she use her energy up elsewhere, but Marlon insists she compete in the race. Marlon realises Rhona said something to Carly. The nurse explains to Kerry that she needs to take a tablet, and then another in a few days. Despite Dan calling her phone, Kerry gulps down the tablet. At the garage, Ross receives a phone call from the car's owner who says it's illegally parked outside a clinic in Hotten. Dan reveals Kerry has borrowed it, so he and Ross head to get it back. Brenda tries to get an idea of Debbie's plans from Charity, who announces she and Cain are leaving Emmerdale to be with Debbie. Pete insists he feels sorry for Charity's children, reminding Charity that Moses has family in the village. Moira is looking through some of Holly's pictures when Cain appears at the farm. Cain tells Moira he has come to say goodbye as he's starting a new life in France. Dan and Ross get to the clinic just as the parking warden is putting the car on the back of a breakdown truck. They spot Kerry outside the abortion clinic. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Traffic Warden - Steve Cooper *Nurse - Cassie Vallance Locations *Dale Head - Front garden *The Woolpack - Backroom, staircase and public bar *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown road *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt, garage and office *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Arthur Street *Station Road *The Castleford Clinic - Exterior, waiting room and treatment room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes